How MyStreet: When Angels Fall Should Have Ended
by NotThatHypedofaFan
Summary: This is how I feel MyStreet: When Angels Fall should have ended. I will follow up with seasons 7 and 8 in other fanfics.


This is a story of how I feel MyStreet: When Angels Fall should have ended. It covers the final three episodes of the season: "High Heavens," "Ethereal Bonds," and the three-part "Reborn." I will make a follow-up MyStreet Season 7 and MyStreet Season 8.

High Heavens:

Aphmau blocks the punch Katelyn throws at Lucinda. After a hard-fought battle, Aphmau, Nana, and Lucinda get Katelyn back to her senses. The Celestial Cannon interferes with Lucinda's locating abilities, but Ghost is revealed to be Emmalyn; she has been there before. Zane stays with Nana, whose wound is beginning to affect her. Toby, who had ridden his helicopter up to the Cannon, beats up his mind-controlled soldiers and finds Rowan in a cell. Rowan convinces Toby to abandon his vendetta against Ultimas and to help him fight Michael. They find a wounded Holla in a cell, and he informs them that everyone on Starlight is in danger. Michael absorbs the Derek relic and attempts to use another beam from the Cannon, but Travis resists Michael's control over his body. The group notices the beam has gone off, leaving only dust. Deducing Aaron is dead, Aphmau ets our a scream, which Aaron hears from the Irene dimension. He looks at Irene's corpse and stands up to get back to Aphmau. Zane tried to go help his friends, but is intercepted by Garroth. Just as Toby, Rowan, and Holla arrive, Michael pushes back Travis long enough to have the beam activated, which kills everyone on Starlight, including Nate, Guy, Daniel, Sylvanna, and Zianna. Michael absorbs their souls to morph back into his original form.

Ethereal Bonds:

Holla, despite being severely wounded, decides to fight Michael so Toby and Rowan can escape. Terry leaves the group so he can save Travis. Emmalyn considers giving up, but Kim dissuades her. Zane fights Garroth, but is outmatched. Garroth nearly kills his brother, but Zane breaks Michael's control over him. Aaron ventures into the void, which gives him purple wounds. He is convinced to continue by a vision of Rachel, who reveals to him that Aphmau is back from the dead. Aaron passes out from the wounds, and Aphmau senses him and uses the Realm Breaker to bring him back from the void.

Reborn Part 1:

Having just brought Aaron back from the void, Aphmau holds him in her arms. Lucinda and Emmalyn realize Aaron's purple wounds are Void Burns. Tony and Rowan arrive, and the former threatens to kill Aaron, but everyone else defends him. Meanwhile, Michael viciously beats Holla, before throwing him off the cannon to his death, causing the cannon to plummet into free fall. As Zack watches on, the group discusses using relics to fight Michael. Everyone agrees Aphmau should be the one to fight Michael, and Emmalyn explains it is possible to use more than one relic. Lucinda tells Emmalyn about a holding spell, and Kim's eyes change so that her right eye is normal, and her left eye is when she is possessed by Emmalyn. It is decided that Rowan and Nana will be at the cannon, Garroth, Toby, and Katelyn will distract Michael when the machine is used; Michael will know the second it goes off. Zane, Lucinda, and Aaron become relics for Aphmau to use. Terry confronts Michael, trying to get Travis back, but Michael begins choking Terry and reveals that he made Terry kill his father. Before Michael can kill Terry, Katelyn punches him. Michael easily subdues Katelyn and Toby, then tricks Garroth into falling under his control again. Aphmau arrives and absorbs the Zane, Lucinda, and Aaron relics, gaining angel wings.

Reborn Part 2:

Michael teleports himself and Aphmau to the Irene dimension, where they fight. They conjure swords, and Aphmau stabs Michael in the shoulder, but he pins her to the wall and takes control of Zane and Lucinda from within Aphmau, as they are not cursed souls. Aaron uses his Ultima eyes to support Aphmau. Michael disarms Aphmau, and Aaron, after seeing a vision of Melissa, Rachel, and Derek, accepts that they are dead and reluctantly beats up Zane and Lucinda, and Aphmau impales Michael, before sending herself and Michael back to the Celestial Cannon, where Kim and Emmalyn pin him down with the holding spell, allowing Toby to have Zack fire a red beam, killing Travis and Michael and freeing Garroth and the Guardian Forces from his control. The stolen souls are returned to their bodies, and only the Derek relic is left. Despondent over the death of his son, Terry tries to convince the group to leave him to die, but Katelyn, who is also depressed at Travis's death, convinces him to escape. Nana begins to bleed even further, and she passes out. Kim places the Derek relic into Aphmau. The cannon is used to turn Zane, Lucinda, Aaron, and Derek back to normal. However, Zane now calls people by the number of letters in their names, Lucinda has lost her magic abilities, Aaron lies dead with white eyes, Derek has an amputated left arm, and a broken right arm, and can only use Ultima abilities two more times, and Aphmau partially inherits Zane's wounds and Aaron's Void Burns. Derek uses his first Ultima ability to turn Aphmau back into a human. Toby, the Guardian Forces, Garroth, Katelyn, Terry, Rowan, and Nana escape by helicopter, while Kim and Emmalyn teleport themselves, Zane, Lucinda, Aaron, Derek, and Aphmau to Starlight, in different islands. However, Aphmau and Aaron lie together, where it is revealed Aaron is alive, but with blindness and amnesia.

Reborn Part 3:

The Celestial Cannon crashes into the sea. One week later, the new Starlight CEO discusses her new plan with the Guardian Forces, and lies to the news that the Ultimas are dead, which a grateful Toby ordered. Starlight is being closed because of the incident. The group prepares to leave Starlight for the final time, except for Aphmau, Aaron, and Terry, who are in the hospital. Toby apologizes for his actions and takes Derek to see Aaron, informing him of his son's condition. He announces to the group that he has to keep Aphmau and Terry in the hospital to study them. Derek tries to talk to Aaron, but he cannot recall anything. Right before they leave Starlight, Aaron recalls Shu, and Derek promises they will find her. However, they are unaware Shu is actually Aphmau.

In a post-credits scene, Elizabeth saves Zack from the Celestial Cannon, revealing she has magic abilities, and Zack sees an unconscious Garte, beaten up by Elizabeth as revenge for him and Derek sealing her away. Elizabeth reveals she also wiped the Ro'meaves' memories of him as well, still angry at him. She expresses disappointment at Michael for planning to betray them after turning Aaron into a relic, which is what they were planning to do. Elizabeth convinces Zack to abandon their plan, as Michael "made quite the show." Before Zack leaves, Elizabeth asks him where Derek is, which he cannot answer. In another scene, Aphmau shares her stories of Travis with Terry, calling him "Not-Alone Buddy," which is what his son and Aphmau called each other in Phoenix Drop High.


End file.
